


Don't do it please

by MoonlightInYourEyes



Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried my best, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), My First Fanfic, Please be nice, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, everyone is bad at feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightInYourEyes/pseuds/MoonlightInYourEyes
Summary: “I don’t have a future.”“I don't think so” the boy said. With a few steps he was standing in front of Keith “The name’s Lance. And you deserve so much, Keith.”A song fic to the song "My R"
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Don't do it please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone  
> this is my first fanfiction. I don't have english as a mother tongue and I haven't betaed the whole thing yet, so please be prepared to read a lot of mistakes haha
> 
> The fic is based on the song "わたしのアール" from KurageP (Link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocAKhyWuawo)  
> I really like the english cover from rachie tho (And the link for this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOV2c0TiPpI)  
> I kinda tried to bring some of the lyrics into the fic, but I only succeeded mediocre
> 
> I don't know which rating to give this work btw, so sorry for that lol
> 
> WARNING  
> The topic of suicide is mentioned really, really heavy on this work. So please be cautious while reading and don't even do so when you are bad with the topic.  
> Please stay safe everyone and thank you for reading!

He hoped that 7 stories were enough. The school building was the highest one in the city, right after the one that that one big business owned (whose name he didn’t bother to remember), but he couldn’t think of how he would have gained excess to that one’s rooftop.

So, now here he was, ready to finally end his suffering. But, just as he opened the door to the rooftop, he saw a girl standing on the edge. Her long, white hair was bound into two pigtails. She was staring down at the ground, a hand on the railing.  
She just wanted to take the last step when he suddenly did something he never thought he would do. “Stop” he screamed “Don’t do it, please!”  
She turned to him and looked so surprised. 

Five minutes later, the girl now on the right side of the fence, he finally asked her “Why?”  
The girl sighed. “You probably heard it before. But I really thought that he might be the one. And then… And then he told me he was done. He broke my heart and I am afraid that it will never be the same.”  
“Are you serious? I can’t believe that!” he exploded. He probably shouldn’t have. He was talking with someone heartbroken, someone who thought of suicide after all. But the girl looked at him with such a guilty expression. He sighed “You got up here for such a stupid reason. Just because you don’t get what you want, and you are upset.”

He saw how rage now filled the girl, too. “Well, what was I supposed to do! I thought he was my whole future!”  
“And that’s so stupid! There is so much more to life than that!” “And what?!” “At least you were never robbed of anything else! And I believe that you are able to let your heart recover and someday, someone else will love you so much more than he ever did.”  
The girl looked at him, now tears in her eyes. “You are right.” Great, now she started crying again “Thank you. I think it was a mistake to come here. If it wasn’t for you… I probably would be dead now.”

He only nodded. And just as she was about to leave, she turned around one last time.  
“What’s you name? I want to know who I owe my life to.” 

“Keith. My name is Keith.” 

When she finally left Keith looked at the edge. “Guess today is just not my day.”  
Then he went down the stairs again.

The next day, right after school ended, he climbed up the stairs again. When he opened the door, a girl was standing there (again). She was small, like, really small. Keith can’t recall seeing her around. Her hair looked chopped off. And, just as the girl the day before, she looked ready to jump. “Hey!” he called, without even wanting to “Don’t do it!”

He helped her over the railing, they sat on the floor and looked over the city. “I am being bullied” the girl prompted after some time “today they chopped off my hair with some scissors and that was the final straw. Normally everyone ignores me. But I don’t fit in with anyone else here. I love science and my family always says that I have some special talent for it.”  
This time, instead of anger, he only felt something close to frustration. Keith grunted “That’s some stupid reason to come up here. Who cares about what others say? To me it seems like you have a nice family at home, waiting for you with a warm meal to greet you with. At least they love you.”

After some time, he heard the girl starting to sniffle, then she sobbed. Keith laid one of his hands on her honey colored hair and petted her.  
When she finally calmed down, she nodded “You are right” she said “I think I should go home. I am hungry, you know?”  
Keith only nodded. The small girl smiled at him and then she left through the door.

He spend some more time just looking at the city. When the sun started to set, he murmured “I guess today was just not my day.”  
He went home again.

And, every days following that, there was someone else after school, ready so jump. 

One day, there was this big, beefy guy. He told Keith that he had an accident that he can’t forget about. He realized that he had friends and family he could always talk to, which he (hopefully) then went to do.

Then there was a nice boy. His sister just had died and he was stuck in a funk of depression. He said that he wanted to join her, apparently they had a great relationship. Just like the guy before, he realized that there were so many other people he can live for. 

But there never was anyone asking for the reason he was on that rooftop.

Then, one day, there was a boy with eyes as blue as the ocean. And when Keith looked into his eyes, he saw pain just like his own. “Don’t do it.” Keith told him, as he did everyone else before him. The boy smiled and he looked so, so tired.  
“I heard about you, you know?” he said, but he didn’t come to the other side to join Keith. “You apparently saved quite a few people.” 

“And?”

The boy just shrugged and smiled. 

“Why do you want to jump?” 

Finally the boy climbed back over the fence. “You see” he said “I have a big family. Four siblings, two niblings and a lot of cousins and aunts and uncles. And everyone is so… great. They can do so much. My sister, for example, works for the government and she has a really high position. My brother is a surgeon, he saves so many life’s every day. My niece and nephew give everyone so much happiness every day and they study to be something great one day. And then there is me. I can’t do anything. I have no special talents. I am useless.”

Keith didn’t know what he was supposed to say. “I don’t think your family shares that thought.” 

But the boy just smiles, a really sad smile. “They wouldn’t miss me. They barely notice me coming home or leaving. The house is always full, so who would notice me? One time I was at my friend’s for three days and when I came back home my mother said ‘I didn’t notice you left’. They won’t even notice that I left them this way.”

“A-Are you sure?” Keith stuttered “I don’t think this will be the case. Maybe you should talk to them? Family is important and there for you…. Isn’t it?” 

The boy looked tired “I just want those emotional scars to stop growing every time I go home.” Then he sighed and walked to the door. Just before he left, he looked back at Keith “But I don’t you to watch me jump. So I guess today is just not my day.”

For some reason it shook Keith to his core that he couldn’t stop the boy from jumping. The knowledge that he will return some day and jump and Keith wasn’t able to do anything, it was… He didn’t know how he should describe that emotion. 

The next day, one more emotional baggage weighting him down, he returned to the rooftop. But instead of climbing over the fence he just stood there and looked at the city. He remembered every interaction he had. Then, he slowly started to step towards the fence.

“Why don’t you tell the reason you are here?” a voice suddenly said. Keith whirled around, standing there was the boy from the day before. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Keith whispered “I told everyone how they had someone else waiting for them. Be it friends or family. But _I_ don’t have anything like that, you know?”  
At that, Keith whirled around and lifted the sleeves of his jacket.  
“Do you see these scars? Those are the scars that my family causes. And don’t get me started on the emotional ones.” 

Then Keith started laughing. “Death is such an easy escape, isn’t it?” 

When he looked at the boy again, said boy was crying. “I’m sorry” he said then “But is it honestly worth it? Giving up your future?” 

“I don’t have a future.” 

“I don't think so” the boy said. With a few steps he was standing in front of Keith “The name’s Lance. And you deserve so much, Keith.”  
He took Keith’s hand. It was warm and soft. Keith started crying.

And, just like the first time when he saw the girl with the braided, or when he saw the small girl, and all the other times he saw someone standing on that edge, he did something he never thought he would do.  
He griped Lance hand and led himeself be slowely guided down. 

He started crying when they took the first step down the stairs. But Lance just smiled at him and together they disapeared.

They never went to the rooftop again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments :)


End file.
